<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the power names hold by thatemofangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797532">the power names hold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatemofangirl/pseuds/thatemofangirl'>thatemofangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Feel-good, First Meetings, Gen, Harley knows what’s up, I made an unintentional Onward reference, Meet-Cute, Peter Parker Can't Keep Secrets, Rebel Peter Parker, Secret Identity, Sneaking Out, lets see if anyone catches it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatemofangirl/pseuds/thatemofangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Previously titled: names do have power]</p><p>Peter knew what life was like beyond the gates, and it couldn’t be any better, but he also knew that both he and the King influenced his experience. </p><p>There was only one way for him to truly see what it was like for himself, and by the gods above, he was gonna do it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener &amp; Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the power names hold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 9: Royalty AU</p><p>(This may or may not tie in to another future AU, just a heads up)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter knew he must have looked suspicious as he readjusted the hood of his cloak and stayed hidden in the shadows of the castle walls, but this was the closest he had gotten to getting out, and the gates were <em>right </em>there.</p><p>He waited, pressing himself against the stone wall as the guards patrolled the entrance to the castle. He had timed his escape, knowing that they would switch shifts any minute now, giving Peter about a minute before the next troop took their place. All he had to do was wait.</p><p>A singular lone bell chimed through the twilight air. The switch signal. Watching, risking the step forward, Peter saw the two guards that were stationed in front of the gates step forward, reliving themselves from duty along with the other guards on their shift stationed at various points around the castle. Peter knew that the next guards were already out of the castle, and within thirty seconds, they would be nearing their destination where they would stay the next eight hours.</p><p>Making his footsteps as quiet as possible, Peter hurriedly crept along the wall to the heavy wooden gates. As he began to push them open, he heard the crunch of the dry fall leaves a couple yards away. The guards. Turning his head, he saw the pair heading towards the gate and softly conversing with one another. Any moment, they would look up and see Peter.</p><p>He only had a split second to make the decision. He had been too slow, trying to be quiet and stealthy instead of using his speed to his advantage. He hadn't considered the time it would take for the gate to close his first go through, and he realized that even if he did take this moment to slip through, by the time the guards reached their station, the gate would have just closed. They would instantly realize someone had left. And if they valued their jobs, they would open the gate and run after him. Peter would get caught.</p><p>Or Peter could stay where he was and try to make up an excuse. He immediately dismissed that idea. He knew he was a terrible liar, they would figure out his intentions and he would be brought to Tony. Either way, he would get caught.</p><p>But since they were getting closer, and he could hear the wind carried conversation coming to a stop, Peter knew he only had one option: to hide.</p><p>Turning around, he dashed across the ground, trying his hardest to stay silent and avoid the leaves on the ground.</p><p>"Did you see that?" One of the guards asked as they stood in front of the gate. Taking either side.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"It looked like someone just ran by."</p><p>He hadn't gotten far. Only hidden behind a small kiosk that in the morning would sell grains and wheat. Maybe an escape in the morning—when the square was busy with merchants—would have been easier to pull off, but Peter decided on trying at night because there was less of a chance someone would recognize him.</p><p>Peter regretted not having darker clothing as he glared at his bright red cloak. But red was one of the valued colors, most of his wardrobe was based around it. He knew once he got past the gates—if he succeeded—he would have to ditch the cloak, even if it was his only protection from the chilly autumn air.</p><p>He snatched some clothes from a freshly laundered hamper when one of the maids' backs were turned in the castle walls. Hopefully, they would help toward his disguise.</p><p>Peter's features contorted into determination. He hadn't gotten this far to not be able to explore like had wanted too. He knew it was risky, but it was even riskier to sneak back into at this time. His plan was to come back at the next shift, when there were no patrols because everyone within the castle walls were given a period of rest.</p><p>Shutting his eyes, Peter scanned his brain for a plan. When they opened, his gaze found the walls, and before he knew it, he had darted toward it.</p><p>They weren't too tall, their purpose not to defend, so Peter began to scale. Climbing had always seemed to come easily to him, acting as sort of a natural talent he always seemed to have. His fingers and feet expertly found holds as he seemingly clung to the stone, and before he knew it, he was swinging himself over the edge, his cloak billowing behind him as he landed on his toes on the other side.</p><p>If he ignored the slight tingling pain from the drop, he had pulled off the stunt flawlessly. Peter fixed his hood, bounced on his heels from excitement, and after one last glance behind him, he ran towards the village beyond the castle walls.</p><p>He had come here plenty of times before, of course. Tony didn't disinclude any part of his kingdom. He made frequent visits to every sector, taking notes of what each needed to better itself, most of which Peter was by his side.</p><p>Peter had seen his subjects, but from a royals perspective. He yearned to know what it was like in the life of a regular person from the perspective of one of them. He knew for a fact that everyone put on a show, acted their bests, whenever he or the King was around. He was showered in compliments, given gifts he never wanted to take. Peter wanted to experience what it was like normally, and knowing that the night market was taking place that week, he knew he should be able to get just that.</p><p>Before he got too close to the brightly lit sector, he unhooked his cloak and tried to hide it within a few surrounding bushes. The wind blew, and sent a small shiver down Peter's spine, but he welcomed it as it reminded him to fix his hair, messing it up from where it was neatly styled back. He didn't want any part of him to look like he was treated any differently from the people he was going to try and blend in with.</p><p>The village was warm and welcoming. The smell of food filled the air. Music played faintly in the distance, and every step Peter took, it grew louder.</p><p>Children laughed and played as they chased each other around, dodging and weaving through the mulling crowd as they looked at items on display, making their decision on what to buy.</p><p>The night life seemed so energetic, and as Peter traversed the streets with a large smile full of wonder, he thought about if during the day it was any different.</p><p>There was laughter and joy. People greeted him in passing, to which he waved back. So far, no one had recognized his face, which was good. But it also made him wonder: was he always so dressed up, that when he looked like anyone else, he was unrecognizable?</p><p>But then he also had to take into account he wasn't holding himself the same way either. It was like he had become a djfferent person himself without even trying too. Because he knew he didn't have to keep an appearance, Peter allowed his posture to relax. He was smiling because he genuinely enjoyed his experience and not because he had to make it look like he was. He was interacting with the people, and initiating conversations, and participating in games. He even bought a small pendent to remember this day.</p><p>Peter thanked the salesperson and as he draped the thin chain around his neck, he backed up and tried to decide what to do next.</p><p>"It's getting late Abby, pick a doll so we can get you to bed," Peter had only faintly heard a voice before he had collided with its source, tripping over his feet as he moved backwards.</p><p>The person had moved from both the impact of his body weight hitting him and the surprise of it, and Peter fell onto the ground.</p><p>"Ow." Momentarily, Peter felt pain flare up in his back, where the majority of the collision had happened.</p><p>"You all right there, man?" Peter opened his eyes to see a boy around his age bending over and holding out his hand to offer Peter help up. His blond hair hung slightly past his face as he stared down with amusement in his blue eyes at Peter. His small smile had hints of mocking at the corners, but as Peter examined his face, he realized the boy didn't find much pleasure in Peter's misfortune and concern was his main influencer.</p><p>"Yeah," Peter grabbed his hand, gratefully accepting the help, and standing up. Next to the boy, Peter saw a young girl. She had the same sandy blonde hair, tied back in a loose tail at the base of her head. Now, she was snikering quietly at Peter's clumsiness. "Thank you."</p><p>"No problem. Except, you should probably be careful where you're going. You might run into someone not as forgiving as I am." The boy's smile widened, bringing one of it's own to Peter's lips.</p><p>"Many of those people here?"</p><p>"Nah, not really. We're all pretty nice." He turned to look at his sister. "Don't think the timer's still running. Choose before I do for you." Then he looked back at Peter, this time his eyebrows furrowed down as he studied his face.</p><p>Peter bit back an expression of fear. He had talked to a fair amount of people since he's been there, but no one had paid much attention to his face. Which had been pure luck on Peter's behalf. But this boy, who he had only been talking too for less than a minute, seemed to analyze him as if he immediately knew something was off.</p><p>"I think I've seen you around here before once or twice, but you're not from around here, are you?" The boy questioned and Peter felt the beginnings of panic.</p><p>"Um, I pass through every so often. This is the first time I've really stuck around though." Peter figured it was better to stay as close to the truth as he could. Lying wasn't his specialty.</p><p>"Makes sense." The boy seemed to push whatever thought he had that made him question Peter away, and the concentration faded back into a friendly expression. "I'm Harley."</p><p>"P—" Peter stopped. He had just barely lied by the skin of his teeth about why he had seemed familiar. "Ben. I'm Ben." He didn't need his name giving him away. He still wasn't <em>technically </em>lying.</p><p>"Well, it was nice to meet you, Ben."</p><p>"Harley! I want this one," the girl tugged on his arm sleeve to get his attention, and Peter saw her holding a handstitched grey stuffed animal. He nodded towards the girl, and in exchange for the toy, gave the marketer money before turning back to Peter.</p><p>"If you stop by again, come find me. Wouldn't be too hard, just ask anyone. I could show you around if you'd like." Harley gave Peter a lazy salute as a goodbye before he took the girls hand.</p><p>"Oh. Yeah, definitely." Peter said before he turned around and he and the girl disappeared into the crowd towards the commons. Likely heading home.</p><p>Peter felt himself getting tired, perhaps just psychologically, as he overheard a conversation about one man asking his friend for the time and the other replying "half past twelve."</p><p>Saying final goodbyes, both verbally and mentally—knowing it was going to be his last time in a while he was going to be able to come back as <em>himself</em> himself—he exited the sector and found his cloak.</p><p>Dusting off the dirt and twigs, he covered himself again with the red fabric and took off back toward the castle.</p><p>Pressing his luck, Peter entered through the main gates. Just like he had hoped, there was no one scouting the entrances.</p><p>He used the time it took for him to cross the courtyard and make it to the side of the castle to mull over and wind down the events and experiences he had in the village. He thought about wanting to see Harley again, because of his offer.</p><p>He entered the castle through the service door in which the cooks and maids used to quickly traverse the large grounds and swiftly used their back passages to reach the floor his room was on.</p><p>Peter could barely wrap his head around the fact that he had successfully snuck out and got back without being caught. And while he knew it wasn't proper to revel in his success, but he couldn't help but to do a small happy dance in the comfort of his bedroom before hiding his current clothes and going to bed.</p><p>Waking up, Peter was immediately pampered and prepared for a trip through the villages. He wasn't sure how he forgot, wishing he had saved his solo trip to that night or even the next because he had stayed up late and was tired, but he had to go. The people loved when he made appearances next to Tony.</p><p>The King never forced Peter to come with him, but he always went along anyway. Peter always liked interacting with the kingdoms subjects, and last night had only proven that even further.</p><p>Peter however, wished he was able to make some alterations to his attire as his aunt, May, fixed his overcoat before running a comb through his unruly brown hair, pushing it back and making it neat and prince-like. He could do these things himself—in fact, he preferred too— but Peter also enjoyed the time he spent with his aunt and wouldn't give it up even if she was just making sure he was presentable for the public.</p><p>He looked as clean and regal as every other day. Definitely not like the clumsy and unorthodox boy he was. Certainly not like how he was dressed just last night.</p><p>"Have fun," May said as they parted with a quick kiss to his cheek.</p><p>"Will do,"</p><p>Peter felt a wave of curiosity wash over him as he met the King, already mounted on his horse, near the front gates. Guards escorting him of course.</p><p>"Took your time today, huh?" Tony asked in a casual manner.</p><p>"Trouble sleeping." Peter replied, mounting his horse and giving it an affectionate pat and in return getting an appreciative whinny.</p><p>As he and Tony rode down to the villages, three sets of two guards making the trip with them; two for their horses and four for security, Peter's curiosity only grew. As well as a small pit of fear.</p><p>He wondered if it had been too much of a risk to go out by himself the night before. The last thing he needed was for someone to connect that the Crown Prince was disguised as one of them and walked their streets at the night market and being outed.</p><p>He knew Tony wouldn't do anything but say to him if he wanted to spent more time with the people to at least bring someone to protect him. He wouldn't get mad. But Peter didn't want protection. Or more honestly: he didn't want everyone knowing he was the Prince. He immensely enjoyed his visit to the sector when his identity was a secret, and he knew the dynamic would change completely if the people knew who he was.</p><p>Just as it did as Tony and him entered into the village, now on foot, horses trailing behind them as guards kept their distance so they could interact without being seperated.</p><p>Cheers and praises were being shouted, but Peter could tell how different the atmosphere seemed. It was still lighthearted, Tony was a great King who's people loved and respected, but there was also the air of obligatory to do so. They felt compelled to act their bests and show just how proud they were to be under his rule and to be on their best behavior in the presence of their ruler.</p><p>It was bittersweet, almost, and it brought a faint frown to Peter's face.</p><p>Peter stayed silent for the most part, letting Tony handle the requests and wants of the crowd. He said thank you's to people who complimented his appearance and accepted handshakes and as many small tokens as he could carry. His brain remembered the pendant he bought, hidden in his room. The one he held in his hand was almost identical.</p><p>His brown eyes swept the crowd, and he had to double back when he saw a familiar face.</p><p>Blue eyes trained on him, Peter instantly recognized Harley in the crowd. Standing with him was the young girl that was with him and a woman who had darker hair but similar features. It clicked that they were probably his family.</p><p>Harley's eyes were trained on him, following his every movement. Peter felt his stomach begin to turn from uneasiness when he saw Harley scan his body before they locked eyes.</p><p>Peter gulped as he saw realization dawn on his expression. First Harley looked like he wasn't sure what to think. He was afraid that it meant the worst when suddenly Harley raised an eyebrow as Peter continued to stare before he shook his head with another one of those small amused smile. This one leaning more towards the smirking side. It was a guesture that spoke silent words.</p><p>Peter was flooded by its meaning. Harley had known it was Peter who he had talked to last night, but with that one look, he had assured Peter he wouldn't tell anyone.</p><p>Peter found himself mouthing the words "thank you" quickly before averting his gaze and continuing to walk by Tony's side.</p><p>Next time he and Harley met was going to be interesting, and Peter was looking forward to it more than he had to anything else in his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>